Sorting Of Thrones
by Bondbylove
Summary: What if our game of thrones went to Hogwarts ? What house would they be in ? Some short conversation between our favorite lords and the sorting hat. Enjoy!
1. THE WOLVES

**Me: *sigh***

**Damon: No reviews ?**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Damon: You uploaded Joy two days ago give it some time.**

**Me: Yeah you are right. Maybe they will review to this one it is really interesting after all.**

**Damon: It is weird, I don't like crossovers.**

**Me: Well too bad soon you will be one of them.**

**Damon: WHAT ?! No ,you can't make me leave Mystic Falls!**

**Me: Ha got you! No I am working on another Harry Potter story so won't leave your fireplace anytime soon.**

**Damon: Thank God!**

**Me: So anyway please review.**

**Damon: Yeah tell her if you hated it she won't mind...**

**Me: Anyway I don't own the characters, or the setting, just the idea - don't judge me.**

* * *

Stark, Eddard !

Little Ned held his head high while heading towards the old hat. He gazed the common room as he walked to the stool. He could see Benjen staring at him. He was not afraid. His head filled with a voice as soon as the hat touched his head.

_"Hm, not so complicated now are we?"_

"Why not?!"

_"Well it is obvious all in your head.. of all your qualities one stands out."_

"Oh, then I hope it is br..."

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

Tully, Catelyn!

_"Oh I didn't have to hear the name you are a Tully girl."_

"Thanks, I guess..."

_"Not so ambitious like your father though."_

"I am more like my mother."

_"Yes, I can see that, well great man your father was just like your grandfather pity you are not more like them.."_

"Hey, are you going to sort me or give me a history lesson."

_"Oh okay then don't be mad I am just an old hat..._

_HUFFLEPUFF!_

* * *

Stark, Robb!

_"Eddard?"_

"Well no that was twenty years ago, he is my dad."

_"Has it been that long, well no doubt you are Ned's.."_

"Ofcourse I am, I am a pure Stark."

_"I was not finished... You have a hint of Tully in you so..."_

"But Tully's are always in Hufflepuff!"

_"What is wrong with Hufflepuff?!"_

"Nothing but I am a Stark I should continue my family's..."

_"Don't waste your breath boy,_

_GRYFFINDOR!_

* * *

Stark, Jon

_"Not Tully in you boy, not like your brother.."_

"That is because he is my half brother- I am no Tully and I am no real Stark either."

_"Oh no, you are a Stark all right. It is all here in your head._

"Really ?"

_"Ofcourse but know who you are Jon,know that you have a courageous heart."_

"Thanks but..."

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

Stark, Sansa

_"Interesting.."_

"Sorry?"

_"Not a Stark type but not so Tully either."_

"No that can't be I am a true Stark but maybe you are right I am more like my mother."

_"Well Catelyn dear was much more loyal than you are... Maybe Slytherin will serve you better."_

"Oh no please I can't be put in Slytherin! What will everyone say? Also there has not been a Slytherin Stark in ages and everyone will think..."

_"You Starks and judging houses... Very well then if you insist but I am warning you that is not your true place."_

_"HUFFLEPUFF !"_

* * *

Stark, Arya

_" Merlin how many of you are there?"_

"Two more coming up."

_"Well you are a challenge not like your siblings."_

Hah, don't let them hear you!"

_"Oh I am just an innocent hat I am sure they won't mind."_

"Yeah I guess..."

_"You are the brightest Stark yet girl, but not so much Ravenclaw material. Not the rule following type."_

"I do follow rules ... Sometimes..."

_"Hah I like you, too bad I won't see you again, go now join your brothers."_

"Yay! So I am in..."

_"GRYFFINDOR !"_

* * *

Stark, Brandon

"Oh Merlin."

_"Why so nervous boy, it will soon be over."_

"Please tell me I am in Gryffindor."

_"Oh I forgot you are a Stark, ofcourse you won't accept your house.."_

"I won't hear the end of it from Robb if I sort in to Slytherin and father won't say anything but he will be dissappointed."

_"Relax boy, nothing Slytherin about you but not so Gryffindor either."_

"But.."

_"Your loyalty and kindness outstands your bravery and sometimes that is more important."_

"Well mom would be proud I guess."

_"Ofcourse she will,_

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

* * *

**Damon: Like I said weird, hard to picture them 11 and in robes...**

**Sansa: And why am I considered a Slytherin?!**

**Arya: No comment.**

**Me: So anyway this was the Starks, I will post other houses soon enough. **

**Damon: Bye guys!**


	2. THE STAGS

**Me:*dances around***

**Damon: Let me guess you had reviews.**

**Me: Yes! Three to be exact and no I dont need your commentary...**

**Damon: You know me too well.**

**Me: So a big shout out to my reviewers cross-over-lover232, Slytherin66 and Ecogirl11! Keep them coming guys thanks...**

**Damon: So are you gonna write this or what?**

**Me: Okay, okay enjoy!**

* * *

Baratheon, Robert !

_"Oh these Baratheons you always give me a headache."_

"How can you have a headache you are a hat."

_"Well, I have seen a lot of Baratheons and you are all different."_

"I will take that as a compliment."

_"You talk a lot don't you, know I see where to put you.."_

"I must be with Ned."

_"Stark boy eh? Well you will be..."_

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

Baratheon, Stannis!

_"Here we go again."_

"Robert told me you don't like to sort us."

_"Nothing personal it is bloody hard."_

"Well where do I belong ?"

_"Lets see then, very ambitious ... yet not that bold. Your father's house will serve you better."_

"Yay!"

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

* * *

Baratheon, Renly!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So aren't you going to s..."

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

* * *

Baratheon, Joffrey!

_"Baratheon ?"_

"Yes why is that a problem?"

_"No comment there."_

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing... Oh look at the time..."

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

* * *

Baratheon, Myrcella!

_"This is so interesting..."_

"What is?"

_"Oh don't mind me girl I talk a lot."_

"Joff was right you are weird."

_"Not like your father, not like your mother either... or ... hm..uncle... anyway so_

_HUFFLEPUFF!_

* * *

Baratheon, Tommen!

_"Now you are a lot like your uncle."_

"Oh you mean like my uncle Renly?"

_"...T.. Tyrion I mean your uncle... Hmph you Baratheons will be the end of me. Just promise me that Robert has no more sons."_

"No but..."

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

* * *

**Me: Also I intended this story to be short drabbles to keep them enternaining and funny but I will write another story giving an insight of their lives in Hogwarts... So yay!**

**Damon: You forgot to ask if they enjoyed this..**

**Joffrey: I didn't, it was awkward.**

**Me: Oh look at the time... I must ehm go.**


	3. THE LIONS

**Me: Welcome back guys!**

**Damon: It has been eight hours A.**

**Me: What can I say, I love hearing from these guys.. Huge thanks to Aragorn Potter for reviewing and to Slytherin66 because I started writing the spinoff!**

**Damon: No, God more crossovers... where is my bourbon?**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Lannister, Tywin !

"Hi, my name is..."

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

* * *

Lannister, Cersei !

_"A Lannister girl ! But not very much like Joanna."_

"Is that an insult?"

_"Hardly, it is just a statement."_

"Good because everyone adored my mom."

_"You don't have her kindness that is true."_

"Hey ! You take that back!"

_"More like your daddy..._

_SLYTHERIN!_

* * *

Lannister, Jaime!

_"Didn't I just do you?"_

"No that was my twin."

_"Oh that explains the similarity, you are much kinder though."_

"No."

_"No?"_

"You can't seperate us I have to be with her."

"_But..."_

"No."

_"Okay then if you insist..._

_SLYTHERIN!_

* * *

Lannister, Tyrion

_"Now there is Joanna's son."_

"Thanks.."

_"She was such a lovely girl, you have her brains you know... Bright very bright."_

"Tell that to my dad."

_"Tywin was it? Oh what a nightmare.. "_

"Heh ,I don't know why Cersei was so rude about you, you are funny.

_"Well thanks and you are a_

RAVENCLAW!

* * *

**Damon: Well that was short.**

**Me: We don't know that much of the other Lannisters...**

**Damon:...**

**Me: Don't give me that look go find Elena!**

**Damon: Fiinee please review so A won't loose her mind.**


	4. THE DRAGONS

**Me: I am posting quickly because I finished the first generation in the spinoff!**

**Dany: Perfect. And this chapter is for FlopsyTheStingyDingo !**

**Me: Have you seen Damon ?**

* * *

Targaryen, Viserys!

_"Targaryen ? Never had a Targaryen before..."_

"Yes well our family never went to Hogwarts."

_"Where do you live ?"_

"**Romania** originally... not now though."

_"Why not?"_

_"..."_

_"Did cat got your tongue?"__  
_

"My parents passed away so..."

_"Oh sorry boy, oh me and my tongue lets not waste any of your time.._

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

* * *

Targaryen, Daenerys!

_"That is a bit of mouthful."_

"Yes just call me Dany."

_"How is your brother he is third year now right?_

"Yes, he doesn't like you very much though."

_"Oh, it is not his fault.. anyway you are hard to guess._

"I am?"

"_Yes, yes not like your brother that is clear. Hm, you have a big heart and a bright mind... Very brave that is true but where to put you."_

"..."

_"What do you want?"_

"You are the one that is supposed to sort me."

"I_ got so used to people telling what they want, hah okay then if you have nothing to say,_

_RAVENCLAW!_

* * *

**Me: Any guesses why they came from Romania ?**

**Damon: You are so obvious.**

**Me: Oh there you are!**

**Dany: I think it is a well thought Harry Potter reference.**

**Damon: KISS ASS!**

**Me: *throws pillow***

**Damon: Hah missed me.**

**Me: Stupid vampire reflexes...**


	5. Roses,mockingbird,huntsman,sta g

**Damon: So do they keep reviewing ?**

**Me: YES! I have loyal readers it doesn't matter I can count them with my fingers...**

**Damon: Hah!**

**Me: Anyway these are important characters from different houses...**

**Damon: Enjoy!**

* * *

Redwyne, Olenna!*

_"I like you already."_

"Thank you sir."

_"Sir? Now I like you even more. You are a bit sneaky though."_

"Is that a good thing ?"

_"Well, I am a fan of strong characters, so yes for me._"

"Okay."

_"Also very cunning.. hmm yes so_

_SLYTHERIN!_

* * *

Baelish, Petyr!

_"Hi"_

"Hello."

_"You have an interesting mind."_

"Okay"

_"Bright sure but what will you use this mind for ?"_

"We will wait and see then."

"_With that answer I am sure where to put you..._

_SLYTHERIN!_

* * *

Tyrell, Margeary!

"Hi hat."

_"Hi girl."_

"So what am I?"

_"You are smart."_

"Thanks."

_"But not like your brother Willas... and you are loyal ."_

"So..."

_"Oh but no you are also very cunning much like Olenna actually."_

"Will you make up your mind ?"

_"I just did..._

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

* * *

Tarly, Samwell!

"..."

_"..."_

"Go ahead just say it."

_"I was not going to say anything!"_

"Yeah you were. Just tell me how un-Tarly I am."

_"You are not your father that is true."_

"Told you."

_"But there is nothing wrong with that!"_

"If you say so..."

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

* * *

Florent,Edric!**

_"Robert ?"_

"Who is Robert?"

_"Who is your father boy ?"_

"I don't know him."

_"Oh Robert you are going to be the end of me, him and his complicated relationsh..."_

"...What the... WHO THE HECK IS ROBERT?"

_"Nothing. I said nothing."_

"Hey no stop..."

_"...You will be the first Florent in..._

_GRYFFINDOR!_

* * *

* Olenna Redwyne, aslo known as Lady Olenna of Highgarden later joined house Tyrell.

** Edric Florent, real name Edric Stone. Son of Delena Florent and Robert Baratheon.

* * *

**Me: So this was probably the last chapter. "One Day" will be up soon enough which explains a day of characters in Hogwarts.**

**Damon: All of them?**

**Me: No just the first generation ( Ned,Robert,Catelyn,Cersei,Jaime,Tyrion...) others will be much longer.**

**Damon: Okay then, thanks everyone for keeping A sane with your reviews.**

**Me: Until next time.. Bye!**


End file.
